On This Day
by Cole224
Summary: Harry gets a chance to set things right. Harry/Edward, Harry/Cedric.


This is just a oneshot, at least for now. I am working on the next chapter of my other story, The Perfect Man but I just, for some reason, wanted to write this badly. By the way, the title comes from a song by Alter Bridge, which happens to be the theme song of the WWE's Edge. Great song and I thought it kind of fit. I put a few lines of it in here to show why.

I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or the song.

* * *

__

On this day

It's so real to me

Everything has come to life

Another chance to chase a dream

Another chance to feel alive

I've been in love twice. Twice in my lifetime. Both times ended badly. After a while, you might come to associate the word love with pain and sorrow and, in the end, loneliness because, yes, I've only been in love twice but that doesn't mean I didn't love others. My friends, my family...

I say the word family loosely because, in all honesty, I've never truly known my family. They died when I was too young to really understand what was happening. After all, for years I believed what I was told, that they had died in a car crash.

Though I did have my fathers friends. My godfather, who died in my fifth year of school and the other, who died in what was supposed to be my seventh year.

I did have my friends, who I did consider my family after a while. My best friends, one of which died in my seventh year. The other did not take it so well.

The first time I fell in love was in my fourth year. Here is my proof that age really does not matter. I did love him and he was several years older than me. He was also wonderful. He was also taken from me less than six months after we'd started seeing each other.

The second time had been after the war had ended. After I'd taken off. I hadn't intended to stay gone forever. My conscious, despite everything that had happened, wouldn't allow that. It was constantly reminding me that I needed to stay and be miserable with the rest of the survivors.

In further proof that when it comes to your emotions, age does not matter, after I left, I fell for a boy who was nearly ninety years older than me. A vampire, of all things.

For nearly a year, we were together, and once again I had achieved happiness. There were the occasional glitches. The girl that moved into town and nearly sent him over the edge was one but we got through that.

Then the Death Eaters had shown up. The remaining ones, at least, that were looking for revenge. After all they were all hunted men and it would only have been a matter of time before every last one of them was rounded up and put on trial.

They learned pretty fast that the Avada Kedavra, which was supposed to have no defense, would not work for them. After all, vampires have no heartbeat to begin with so it is rather pointless to try and stop their hearts.

Other spells did work, however. The Death Eaters lost in the end but not before taking someone with them. _He _died protecting me. _He _died because of me. I've been in love twice and they both died because of me.

Most people do not get a second chance. I was actually lucky. I got three when two years afterwards, I got a chance to change everything.

* * *

"Hello, Harry."

"Carlisle." Harry stopped just inside the room. Carlisle stood on the other side, a book in hand.

"It has been a while," Carlisle said, sitting down the book and walking closer.

"Yes, I know. I could say that it was just too hard being back here but it's more than that."

"Oh?"

"I, uh, I just came from seeing Ron. Seeing him and a few other people that I left behind when I left forced me to remember a few things, one of which I had been planning before finding....your family."

"My family," Carlisle repeated. There was another reason that he had never returned here. It was his fault, after all. What had happened here had been completely his fault.

"Everyone lost a lot in the war. So much. Ron lost most of his family...and Hermione." He kept his eyes on Carlisle's and immediately pushed the image of Hermione dying out of his mind. "We made a lot of mistakes...a lot of people died for me...because of me. It seams like it's unavoidable because the same thing happened here."

"You do realize that no one here blames you, don't you?" Carlisle asked, though Harry knew for a fact that talking about this was painful for him.

"No one?" Harry asked skeptically. He was pretty sure that, at the very least, Rosalie and Emmett both blamed him. Rosalie had hated him from the start, though. It was Emmett that had truly gotten to him, although Harry understood it and actually agreed with it. Although, technically, Edward was older than Emmett, he did sort of view Edward as his younger brother. He was family and Harry had come into town and ended up taking one of their family members away from them.

"You don't have to lie to me, Carlisle," Harry said finally. It wasn't just the blame either. He knew that, while she didn't necessarily blame him, Alice had been feeling guilt for what happened. She blamed herself, actually, because she wasn't able to see it in enough time to stop it from happening.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not staying long. I just came to see you and to tell you that I've figured something out. After this, you won't ever have to see me again. I promise."

"Harry..." For just a second, for the first time since Harry had met him, Carlisle did look old...weary. Not suprising. He also remembered clearly what he and Esme's reaction's had been.

"I know it sounds impossible but I am going to fix this." He turned and left. There was nothing more to really say. This family wasn't happy with him.

* * *

It worked. That was all that really mattered. Harry cast the spell, set it in motion and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" There was that voice, one he hadn't heard in many years. Harry opened his eyes and met familiar grey ones.

"Cedric," he whispered, unable to believe for just a moment that it worked.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, concern in his eyes. Harry smiled a little and rested his forehead against Cedric's chest, uncaring of where they were. There was no way that either of them were going to take the cup this time, anyways.

"I'm good."

* * *

Harry sat outside on the bench, watching the dance go on inside. He had worn a tux so he wouldn't look suspicious and had made sure to stay far enough away that his thoughts couldn't be picked up on by...well, by the boy he'd came to see, if only from a distance. He'd learned how to mask his thoughts anyways, just in case. He'd finally picked up on the art of Occlumency.

He gave a small smile when he caught sight of Edward finally, who was not alone. It was so strange. The girl he was dancing with was familiar, someone Harry had met before.

Bella Swan did look pretty, though it was still odd. Harry remembered this girl to be such a torture to Edward when she'd shown up. Edward had beaten himself up about the girl so much, about wanting to kill her. It was odd to think that they had fallen for each other.

Maybe it was always meant to be this way. Maybe Edward had always been meant for this girl. Maybe Harry had gotten in the way of that.

He smiled just a little bit as he stood. As long as Edward was happy, it didn't matter. Maybe...maybe it was meant to work out this way.


End file.
